Avengers watch trailers and scenes
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: the Avengers and a couple people are teleported to a room to watch the future
1. chapter 1

**I havent seen alot of people make a fanifiction to the avengers reacting to the future so i thought i'd make one and its after AoU so i hope you enjoy**.

Chapter 1

Everything was was calm and quite until a portal opened up and out came multiple people,these people were the avengers, Nick fury, Maria hill, Jane foster, Darcy lewis, Odin, Loki, Frigga, Sif and the warrior three, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter parker, Aunt May, Dr. Strange, Wong, Christine palmer, Wanda maximoff, Pietro maximoff, vision, T'chlla, and Shuri.

"Where the hell are we!" Fury asked as they all looked around.

"Brother is this your doing?" Thor asked

"No it was not me" Loki said as he ignored the glares that he was receiving.

A flash appered and a note landed on Tony's lap andand he picked it up to read it.

 _"Dear avengers, you are here to see the future and prevent it from happening. Your welcome, Shadowhunt3r."_

"Well that was criptic" Tony said after he read the note. When everyone agreed to watch the future a screen appeared in front of them and they all sat down on their seats to watch.

 **"When you can do the things that i can but you dont and then the bad things happens" Peter said as the screen showed New York. _"When it rains"_ "it happens because of you."**

 **The screen shows Rhodey, Bruce, and Natasha looking up _"it pours"_ they see the hair on Peter's arm go up and him put his head up as if he sensed danger. He puts his arm down and looks outside to see a huge ring in the sky.**

"Peter" Aunt May said as she and everyone else looked at peter in shock of him sensing the danger without even looking.

"yes Aunt may" Peter said as he looked at anywhere but her.

"what was that?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will see" he said as he didn't want to tell her his biggest secret.

 ** _"There will be blood in the water cold"_ they see Tony open the door and walks out as people are shown running. It switches back to Peter looking out the window as other students pull down their window and look at the huge ring.**

 **Tonys armor start forming around him and they see him take off his sun glasses as the words _Marvel Studios_ appear as the screen switches to Dr. Strange doing magic as tony appears flies behind him and shoots _"to the core."_**

"You can do magic?" Loki asked as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"yes i can, as the Avengers protects the earth physically we protect the earth spiritually" Dr. Strange said as he looked at loki.

 ** _"faith falls hard on our shoulders"_ The screen shows peter hanging on the side of the school bus and putting his mask on and swinging under the bridge. the screen switches to Tony flying towards the ring as its flying away.**

"Peter why didn't you tell me your Spiderman!" Aunt may asked him as she was worried and shocked at him being spiderman as was everyone else.

"because i didnt want to worry you and of what happened to Uncle Ben" Peter said as he looked at her in tears. Aunt may pulled him to her and hugged him rubbing his hair.

 **"Destiny still arrived" a voice said as the screen shows peter pulling off his mask and looking up as the screen switched to Tony sitting down "tell me his name again" Tony asked as the screen switched to a green women looking down "Thanos" she said.**

Odin, Frigga, Loki, Thor, and Sif and the warrior three Stiffened when they heard the name.

 **"In time you will know what its like to lose" the screen switched to showing Wakanda as T'chlla was standing there with his guards as the quinjet opened up and walked out Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanav, Rhodey, vision, Wanda, Bruce.**

"why are you in Wakanda" Fury asked as he looked at the screen.

 **"To feel so desperately that your right yet to fail all the same" the screen showed Steve, Natasha, and Vision walking then switch to steve standing next to T'chlla with a shield "lets go."**

"Where's my shield?" Steve asked as he looked at the screen in shock.

 ** _"Live like legends"_ the screen shows Wakandan forces in their transports with Rhodey and falcon then switches to the Hulkbuster landing.**

"Why is the Hulkbuster in Wakanda?" Tony asked as he looked at the screen.

 **The screen switches to Sam and Natasha looking up at the sky then switches to Wanda looking behind her with destroyed land in front of her.**

Pietro looked at his sister to see her holding Visions arm with her head on his shoulder and he smiled that she found someone to love.

 **The screen show's a forest being destroyed then switches to Bucky pulling the bolt on his gun back with Wakanda forces next to him.**

"Bucky!" Steve said in shock then looked to T'chlla to ask if he knew where bucky was.

"No captain i don't know where he is" T'chlla said without looking at Steve.

 **The screen switches to Steve activating his shield then the screen changes to Wakandan forces and the Hulkbuster with Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and T'chlla staring at an explosion in front of them.**

"Is there a war going on?" Clint asked as he looked at what was happening.

 **The screen shows a force attacking the shield and amassing then switches to T'chlla crossing his arms against his chest and his mask forming around his head and running with his army behind him charging the chituari.**

Everyone was shocked that they saw the army that Tony destroyed again.

"Isn't that the army you commanded when you attacked New York Loki?" Fury asked as he and everyone else looked at Loki waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't my army, it is Thanos army " Loki said as he looked at the screen without looking at everyone else.

 **The screen shows Steve, Natasha, T'chlla, Hulk, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, and Okoye charging with the Wakandan army behind them then switches to Sam flying while shooting at the Chituari and T'chlla ducking under a strike and slashing at a chituari solider.**

"Damn your good" Clint said as he and everyone else looked at the screen impressively while T'chlla grinned.

 **The screen switches to Sam screaming while shooting at the chituari then the screen changes to Wanda turning her head around to look at Vision while Vision looks back at her _"live like legends"._**

"They looked distressed about something" Dr. Stalrange said as the adult's nodded.

 **The screen shows the Hulkbuster being overwhelmed and forced to fall on the floor then the screen switches to Steve holding back a gloved hand with all of his strength _"this is our time no turning back we could live, we could live like legends"_ then changes to Thanos forcing the gloved hand down.**

"That is no easy feat" Odin said while everyone else looked at steve in shock even Loki and Steve blushed at the attention.

 **The screen shows Thor with one eye while he had an metal eyepatch "who the hell are you guys?" then switches to a group of people that looked at him wondering the same thing.**

Frigga pulled Thor close to her and Odin pats Thor on the back while Loki glanced at them then looked back at the screen.

 **The screen shwitched to the group from before sitting down "Groot putput that thing away now, i dont want to tell you again" the man said then turned his head to the left and looked at the tree who ignored him "Groot" "i am groot" Groot said as the rest of the group looked at him.**

"now i want to know what he said" Tony said as did everyone else wondering if he can say anything else.

 **The screen shows Thor looking up "you ready" _"live like legends"_ then the screen switches to Thor putting his arm up and lightning formed around him and shot out.**

"Where is Mjolnir" Thor asked wonder what happened to his hammer.

 **The screen switches to Peter in Spiderman armor putting his hand out to shake "i'm Peter by the way" it changes to Dr.Strange shaking Peter's hand "Dr. Strange" it switches back to Peter "oh, we're using our made up names then i am Spiderman."**

Everyone chuckled at what they saw while Peter blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

 ** _"Live like legends"_ the screen shows Tony, Dr.Strange, and Peter looking at their surrounding then switches to Thor's head being crushed by Thanos while screaming and changes to Dr. Strange floating in the air in pain while screaming with glowing glass touching his skin with the alien in front of him putting his finger in front of his mouth as if telling him to be quite while smirking.**

"Jesus" Clint said while everyone nodded their head and Thor's mother hugging him tightly while Odin squeezed Thor's shoulder.

Christen held Dr.Stranges arm while looking at the screen in tears at seeing him hurt.

 **The screen shows Vision on the Ground with a boot on him while the scepter touching the mind stone woth Vision screaming then switches to Wanda looking up.**

Wanda held on to Vision more tighter while everyone else looked at Loki thinking it was him.

 **The screen switches to someone walking over the body of a child then switches to Loki holding the Tesseract out _"we could live like legends"_ then changes to Steve, Sam, and Natasha looking up.**

"Brother why would you give him the Tesseract?" Thor asked as he and everyone else looked at Loki waiting for an answer.

"if it was to save you then i would give up the Tesseract without a second thought" Loki said answering Thor's question without looking away from the screen.

 **The screen shows Loki in front of a group with weapons pointed at him then switches to Thanos crushing the Tesseract with ease then put the stone on the gauntlet.**

Everyone was shocked from seeing that the Tesseract was crushed besides Odin and Frigga.

 **The screen switches to Tony with Peter "alright kid your an Avenger now" then the screen switches to a planet _"beautiful world"_ , "i think its good except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it will be really good" the man said as the screen showed Tony, Peter, Starlord, and drax.**

Everyone laughed at what they saw and were a little worried when they saw Tony add Peter to the Avengers.

 **The screen shows a portal opening up and Thanos walked out looking around then the screen switches to Peter falling down then shoot a web "the end is near" then switches to Peter backflipping and landing while sliding back a little.**

"Nice moves kid" Natasha said as everyone else nodded.

"Thanks" Peter said as he blushed at the praise.

 **The screen switches to Tony kneeling and slightly looking up then switches to Dr.Strange making steps with his magic for Starlord to jump from side to side and the screen switches to Thanos talking "i hope they remember you."**

"I'm not gonna lie, this is intense" Tony said as everyone was agreeing with him.

 **The screen switches to Tony looking down with blood in his mouth and armor destroyed then switches to Thanos in the air to punch him and switches to Thanos slamming Peter to the ground.**

Aunt may pulled Peter to her and higged him tight while Pepper hugged Tony crying while he was soothing her and rubbing her hair.

 **The screen shows Tony being punched by Thanos while in his armor then the screen switches to Peter swinging through the debris successfully and the screen switches as the word _Avengers: Infinity war_ appear on the screen.**

"We now know what happens and we can prevent it" Fury said and everyone agreed with him and are determined to prevent it from happeneing.

 **So what did you think leave a review and i dont own the video but it is awesome and ill leave a link.**

 **https/youtu.be/dhE6HFbqfc4**


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the support for the story. Im sorry if i take to long to update im just dealing woth alot of school work, well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"So what's next" asked tony as he looked at the screen in anticipation.

As was Everyone else as they were shaken by what they saw and everyone was with there loved ones and friends talking to each other.

Before anyone can say anything the screen started again and showed Steve looking in front of him.

 **"Steve" the screen shows Steve turning to face Bucky and is shocked by seeing him slowly turn to ashes. Steve walks to where bucky fell and kneeled while looking down then slowly turn his head up.**

"What the fuck!" Fury yelled shocked at what he and everyone else just saw.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked while looking at the screen.

 **The screen shows some of the Wakandan forces turning to ashes just like Bucky while others just looked in shock at what was happening.**

"So he accomplished his goal" Loki said as he looked at the screen.

"What do you mean brother?" Thor asked as everyone looked at Loki.

"I'll tell you when this finishes" Loki said without looking at anyone else.

 **The screen switches to Okoye on the ground and T'chlla walking to her "up Okoye up, this no place to die" T'chlla says as he grasps her arm to pull her up but he turns to ash while Okoye is shocked and stands** **up.**

Shuri hugs her brother tightly while in shock at what she just saw.

"This is just wrong" Tony says while looking at the screen.

 **The screen shows a racoon and a tree that looks like a teenager looking at each other, the tree says "I am Groot" while turning to ashes and the racoon slowly runs to him saying "no, no, no".**

some people were hugging others tightly not wantting to let go of each other.

 **The screen switches to Wanda on top of Visions body and turns to ashes while slowly looking up, then shows Sam on the ground turning to ashes while Rhoedy says his name looking for him.**

"Where is the rest of us?" Tony asked as he and everyone else was thinking the same thing.

 **The screen switches to a different planet that was destroyed, then shows Tony getting helped standing up when it shows a strange women with two antennas slowly turn around as if something happened.**

"Who are they and why is me and spidey-kid on a different planet" Tony asked.

"It's Spiderman mr. Stark" Peter said looking at Tony then back at the screen.

"That is Thanos homeworld Titan" Odon said wondering how they got there.

 **"Something's happening" the women said then she turns to ashes while everyone else around her looked in shock, "Quill" a man who's skin is grey with red markings turning to ash as well.**

"How is that happening on a different planet as well?" Nick asked while looking at the screen.

Everyone else was too shocked to even answer his question as they looked at the screen.

 **"Steady Quill" Tony said while looking at the man now named Quill who looked back at Tony. "Oh man" Quill said as he turned to ash, "Tony" the screen switches to Dr. Strange who was sitting down "there was no other way" he said then he turned to ash.**

Christine hugged Dr. Strange tightly not wanting him gone.

 **"Mr. Stark" Peter said as Tony turns around to look at peter "i dont feel so good" Peter said as he looked at himself then at Tony, "your alright" Tony said as he looked at Peter "i-i dont know what's happening, i dont know what happening" Peter said while walking to Tony.**

"No Peter your going to be alright, your going to be alright" aunt May said as she pulled Peter to her and hugfed him tightly while crying.

Everyone else were in tears at what they were seeing and wanted to protect the kid from what was happening.

 **"I dont want to go, i dont want to go mr. Stark please i dont want to go, i dont want to go" Peter Whimpered as he hugs Tony and Tony hugs Peter back not wanting him to go as well, the screen shows Peter and Tony falling to the ground with Peter looking up and Tony looking at Peter.**

Everyone started to go to Peter and aunt May and hugged them as one big family.

"Its ok, its ok Peter im here" aunt May said to Peter as he was crying and hugging her back.

 **The screen shows Peter looking at Tony "I'm sorry" Peter said to Tony then look away as he slowly turns to ash** , **Tony looks at his hand then wipes them then lookes at them again staring in disbelief.**

The screen shut off as everyone was wiping their tears away then look to Loki to answer Thor's question from before.

"Thanos wants to gather all the Infinity Stones" Loki said looking at everyone.

"Why?" Natasha asked as she looked at Loki.

"To wipe out half the universe and it looks like he succeeded" Loki said as he looked at the ground.

Everyone was shocked that Thanos wants to kill half of the universe, They looked normal and walked to the people they love and care about and stayed with them not wanting to leave them.

 **Well i hope you like the chapter and leave a comment. i will say i watched the movie multiple times and when it gets to those scenes i start crying.** **And sorry if the chapter is short**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone im back to updating this story and sorry for the long wait so i hope you enjoy._** **Chapter 3**

"Brother how did he find you?" Thor asked after the video has ended.

"when i fell from the void, he found me and wanted me to serve him and when i didn't he tortured me" Loki said as he looked at the ground not meeting anyone's eyes.

Before Thor could say anything more a note appeared on Fury's lap, Fury picked it up and read it out loud.

 _"Dear everyone watching i wanted to let you know that tony was right about the alien threat"_ after Fury read it as he and other were confused by what the note meant.

Tony paled at what the note said and was praying that it wasnt true.

"Tony are you ok?" Pepper asked as she saw that Tony wasnt looking to good and everyone else looked at Tony after Pepper asked if he was ok.

"I told you that what happened in New York was only the beginning and no one believed me" Tony said as everyone else started to realise that Tony was right.

Before anyone could say anything the screen started up again and words appear saying **Avengers: Infinity War Offical trailer.**

 **The screen shows a orange planet then switches to Tony sitting down as Fury's voice appears "there was an idea" the screen switches to Bruce through the floor as Tony's voice appears "to bring together, a group of remarkable people."**

"Fury didnt you say this on the Helicarrer?" Steve asked as he remembers hearing this.

"Yes rogers i did" Fury said as he looked at the screen wondering what will happen to prepare for it.

 **The screen switches to Vision and Wanda touching each others cheek "to see if we could become something more", the screen switches to Thors back to them looking out into space "so when they needed us, we could fight the battles."**

 **The screen switches to Natasha with her hair blonde smiling "that they never could" as Bruce appears smiling back at her with the Hulkbuster arm next to him.**

"I sense a love brewing" Tony said as he grins at Bruce and Natasha who were blushing.

Before Tony could say more Pepper hit his arm "Tony stop" Pepper said as she looked at tony.

 **The screen starts to show each of the heros there then the words _"Marvel Studios"_ appear as the screen switches to a bridge in New York.**

 **The screen shows Strange, Wong, Bruce, And Tony looking in front of them, the screen then shows Tony opening the door and walking out "in time you will know what its like to lose, to feel so desperately that your right yet to fail all the same."**

Everyone stiffens at hearing the voice that caused the problems in the first place.

 **The screen shows Peter's arm hair go up and Peter look at his arm and then turns to the right looking out the window at the ship, the screen shows the ship spinning as Tony slowly walks up and takes off his sun glasses "dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives."**

"Tony why are you walking up to the alien ship" Pepper said as she looks at Tony.

"I have no idea" Tony said as he looked at the screen.

 **The screen shows a portal with blackness in it open up as Thanos walks out and looks in front of him, the screen shows Peter in his suit that Tony made for him backflipoing and sliding slightly when he lands on the ship and stands up as his eye slots light up.**

 **"Evacuate the city, engage all defenses, and get this man a shield" T'challa says as the screen switches from Thor pulling on twotwo handles to Steve walking out from the shadows.**

"Capsicle are you trying to copy Thor?" Tony asked as Steve blushes and everyone was laughing at what Tony said.

 **The screen shows the Hulkbuster jumping slightly than landing on the ground, then switches to Natasha stabbing someone and Strange puts his arms down Canceling his magic.**

 **The screen shows an Alien ship crashing down in a forest, then switches to Steve dogging a strike, then switches to the Black Panther striking a Chitarui soldier, the screen swithces to Thanos grabbing Peter by the throat and slamming him to the ground.**

Everyone winced when they saw what happened to Peter and aunt May pulled Peter closer to her when she saw what happened.

 **"Fun isnt something one considers when balancing the universe" Thanos says as the screen shows Tony turning his head to the right and Vision screaming when a familiar staff comes into view and touches the stone.**

 **The screen switches to Thanos putting the space stone on his Gauntlet "but this" The screen zooms in on Tony as Thanos chuckels "does put a smile on my face" as Thanos walks and makes his Gauntlet into a fist as the stones glow.**

Everyone was tense at what was going to happen to Tony when they see Thanos walking to him.

 **The screen shows Thanos punching Tony then switches to Bucky pulling back the bolt on his gun, the screen swithches to T'challa looking infront of him and crosses his arm in an X and the screen switches to falcon flying in and shooting at the Chitauri.**

 **The screen shows a huge Chitarui army running towards them and the Wakandan army charging at them to face the enemy, then the screen shows Steve, Natasha, Hulk, Okoye, Sam, Rhoedy, Bucky, and the Wakandan army behind them running then the words _Avengers: Infinity War_ appear.**

Everyone besides the Wakanians and the Asgardians were shocked that they would charge head on, before anyone could say anything the screen starts again.

 **The screen shows Thor breathing fast and looking in front of him "who the hell are you guys?" then the screen shows the guardians of the galaxy looking back at him.**

 ** _Hey everyone hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for not updating in a while ive been thinking on what to right on them reacting to this chapter._**


	4. chapter 4

**_Hey everybody im back with another chapter so i hope you enjoy._**

"Well that was interesting." Tony said as the screen turned black and lights came on.

"Im getting hungry" Peter said as he rubbed his stomach, When he said that a note appeared and Steve picked it up.

 _"Say what food you want and it will appear in front of you"_ Steve read and the note disappeared.

"I want a cheeseburger with fries and a soda" Tony said as the food appeared in front of him.

Everyone started asking for food, once everyone got their food the ligts dim and the screen turned black.

 **The screen started with Tony laid back and people operating on him and talkin as he screams and the screen turns black as they hear Tony's voice _"let's track this from the beginning_ ".**

The audience flinched as they saw what was happening to Tony, even the Asgardians were shocked at what they saw while Tony was having flashbacks of what happened.

 **The screen shows Tony and Obadiah _"Tony Stark Visionary, Genius, American Patrio_ _t"_ the screen switches to Tony standing in the desert _"is it better to be feared or respected. I say, is it too much to ask for both"._**

Odin agreed with what Tony said while some others didn't, Tony calmed down and hoped to not have any more flashbacks.

 **The screen shows Tony blown back by an explosion _"that is your legacy Stark, your life's work in the hands of those murderers"_ Yinsen said as the screen showed him and Tony sitting down talking to each other.**

Everyone besides Tony and Pepper was wondering who he was.

 ** _"Is that how you want to go out"_ the screen shows Tony sitting back in a chair _"i shouldn't be alive"_ Tony said _."Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark, or are you going to do something about it"._**

 ** _"I shouldn't do anything they're going to kill me, you and if they dont ill be dead by the end of the week"_ the screen shows Tony with bruises then switches to Steve _"your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you"._**

Pepper wanted to smack Steve even if it hurt her hand but Tony held her back and Steve looked at the floor remembering what he said.

 **the screen shows Tony standing alone in a forest with snow falling _"Jarvis, don't leave me buddy"_ the screen switches to yisen on the floor _"don't waste it, don't waste your life"._**

 **The screen shows Tony in a suit and hair back _"im just not the hero type clearly"_ the screen switches to Tony with an iron man glove glaring in front of him.**

Tony remembering this doesn't look at the screen while pepper was looking at tony wondering what was wrong.

 **The screen shows Nick Fury sitting down looking at Tony _"what do you remember about your dad?"_ the screen switches to Tony sitting down with a drink in his hand ****and a tape playing of his father.**

 ** _"he was cold he was calculated, he never told me he loved me, he never told me he liked me so it's a little hard for me to digest that he said the future was riding on me and he was passing it down, i dont get that"_ the screen shows Tony looking at the tape.**

Loki looked at Stark seeing himself in him as Pepper hugged Tony.

 **The screen show's Tony in his Iron man suit and flying towards a missle _"Stark, you know thats a one way trip_** **the screen shows tony sitting down in a white shirt.**

 ** _"I just finally know what i have to do and i know in my heart, that it's right"_ the screen shows Tony flying the missle into the portal as the other avengers look up**

The avengers remember that day and was glad that Tony made it out of the portal alive.

 ** _"Tony"_ the screen shows the inside of Tony's mask looking at an explosion _"nothing's been the same since New York"_ the screen switches to Tony sleeping and having nightmares.**

 ** _"i cant sleep, we experience and their over and you still can't explain them?"_ the screen goes back and forth from Tony and the Nightmares of New York _"gods, aliens, other dimensions im just a man in a can"_.**

everyone knew that tony had PTSD but not this badly and when they look at Tony they see him looking at the ground.

 **The screen shows Yinsen sitting down talking to Tony _"so your a man who has everything, and yet nothing"_ the screen switches to Tony standing talking to Pepper _"threat is Immenant and i have to protect the one thing that i cant live without, and thats you"_.**

 **The screen shows Tony and Pepper at a park together _"last night i dreamt we had a kid"_ the screen switches to Tony sitting with Aunt May and turns to look at peter _"oh mr. parker", "what are you- hey, hi im peter"_.**

"Wait, wait, wait you already met peter?" Clint asked as he looked at Tony.

"No i haven't" Tony said as he looked at the screen wondering why he was there, dont get him wrong he loved the kid but why would he be there personally.

"We actually met once" Peter said as he looked at Tony remembering the night of the Expo.

"i have?" Tony asked as he looked at peter, "you'll probably see me on here as a kid". As Peter says this Tony realises where he met peter before.

 **The screen shows Peter in his spiderman suit and on top of a roof with Tony _"do you know i was the only one who believed in you, everyone else said i was crazy to recruit a fourteen year old kid"_ the screen switches to a kid in an Iron man mask with a iron man glove move it up to a hammer robot as Tony drops behind him and destroys the hammer robot.**

 ** _"nice work kid"_ Tony flies off as the kid looks up at him, then the screen switches to Tony and Peter back on the roof _"what if someone had died tonight different story right because thats on you and if you die, i feel like thats on me"_.**

Odin looked at Tony trying to figure him out while some people looked down when they hear his words.

 **the screen shows the avengers besides Tony dead _"and what do you say to your other nickname the mercahnt of death"_ the screen switches to Tony kneeling above Steve _"big man in a suit of armor, take that off what are you_ _"._**

 **the screen shows Steve grabbing Tonys wrist _"im the man who killed the avengers"_ the screen switches to peter being hugged by tony.**

Steve looked down remembering what he said to tony and wished that he took it back.

 **the screen shows Iron man slamming into the ground on one knee _"Banner and i were doing research" "that would affect the team" " that would end the team, isnt that the mission" "isnt that the why we fight, so we could end the fight, so we get to go home!"_ the screen switches to a women standing in front of Tony.**

 ** _"you think you fight for us, the only person you really fight for is yourself" "i do what has to be done, to stave off something worse"_ the screen switches to Steve standing in front of Bucky as he lays on the ground behind him.**

Steve was worried about what happened to bucky and so did Natasha but she didnt show it as everyone else was wondering who he was.

 ** _"hes my friend" "so was i"_ the screen switches to the winter soldier beating Howard Stark in the head and chocking Maria Stark _"this isnt going to changed what happened" "i dont care, he killed my mom"_.**

 **the screen shows Steve and Tony fighting at the bunker _"one day you'll figure this out and when you do, you will change the world"._**

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing right now, even Odin had his one eye wide at seeing two Comrades fight.

 **the screen shows Tony fighting Thanos and switching back to Tony fight steve _"what is and always will be my greatest creation, is you"_ the screen switches to Thanos breaking Tonys hidden sword and stabs tony with it.**

 **the screen shows the Hulk, Steve, and Thor next to tony as thor takes off Tonys mask _"we create our own demons, and so my journey has reached its end"_ the screen switches to Tony closing his eyes as the screen turns black.**

the lights turned on again and the screen was black as everyone besides Tony was shocked at what they saw at the end.

 ** _well i hope you enjoyed and im sorry for the long wait, if you want to see this video here is a link for it and if anyone wants to adopt my_ Jon has power _story dm me._**

link: https/youtu.be/dEk-M-dcwXo


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone im back with another chapter and i am thankful that you are loving this story and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Tony i-" before steve could say more Tony raised his hand "i already know" Tony said looking at Steve.

Before more could be said the screen started again and everyone sat down to watch what was next.

 **The screen would show the words _Venom new trailer_ as it showed a city then switched to a man parking his motorcycle _"im Eddie Brock, im a reporter and i always seem to find myself questioning something the government made and not be looking at it"_ the screen showed black goo that was moving and a man in a black suit with scientists behind him looking at it.**

"Ok what the hell is that" Tony asked as he saw the goo and was disturbed by it as was everyone else besides Fury and Odin.

 **The screen showed Eddie brock walking through a facility and saw a women sitting down then look at him _"i found something really bad"_ _"Eddie"_ a voice was heard as he looked around. "and i seem to be taken" the screen would show Eddie looking in a mirror and his eyes turning black.**

"Oh my god" May would say as she covered peters eyes and looked away as she and others were disturbed.

 **The screen showed a city then switch to the man in the black suit talking to someone _"look around at the world, what do you see"_. The screen switched to a man looking at the Black goo and it crawling up on him.**

"father have you seen anything like this before?" Thor asked his father looking at the screen. "no Thor i haven't".

 **The screen would show Eddie Brock throwing things around screaming and showing something in him. The screen switches to Eddie looking in a car window and not seeing himself.**

"How come he cant see himself?" Bruce asked himself wondering ehat it was.

 **The screen shows Eddie fighting men with the black goo _"im so sorry"_ as Eddie punched the man. The screen switches to him on a motorcycle as two cars are closing in with him in between.**

 **The screen switches to Eddie leaning talking to someone _"we can not just hurt people."_ The screen switches to Eddie sitting down as the black goo makes a face and talks to him.**

 ** _"Look into my eyes Eddie, the way i see it we could whatever we want when we want"_ the screen shows the black goo start to cover his entire body as he is holding someone by the neck and a mask forms around his head.**

"That thing is sentient and alive?" Tony asked what everyone was thinking.

 ** _"do we have a deal"_ the screen switches to Eddie staring at the man he is holding by the neck _"eyes, lungs, pancreas so many snacks so little time"_ Venom smiles as he licks the man on the face.**

Everyone watched gagged and some even wanted to throw up at seeing that.

 **The screen shows Eddie block the window with the black goo as men opened fired at him. The screen switches to Venom crawling fast under a walkway _"that power, is not completely awful."_**

"i dont know wether to agree with him or not" Tony said as some people looked at him.

 **The screen shows Eddie laying down thrashing about _"you dont know how much your scaring me right now."_ The screen switched to a women's arm changing into a spike and slashed at a man.**

 ** _"Eddie cooperate and you just might Survive"_ The screen shows Eddie standing in front of a group of SWAT with their guns trained on him. _"trust me guys you do not want to do this"_**

"I would listen to him" peter said as he looked at the screen and knew that they would get beaten.

 **The screen switches to a women running _"the world"_ then it switches to Eddie grabing someone by the throat _"has enough"_ Then the screen shows Venom screaming _"hero's."_**

 **The screen shows Venom falling as an explosion is happening _"giant leaps, will always come"_ The screen switches to a lookalike of venom but silver and had scythes striking at the people there.**

"There's another one!" Clint yelled at seeing the other and the others were shocked as well.

 **The screen shows the silver lookalike pulling the mask away from Eddie and the bodies from both goos pull aeay from Eddie and the man.**

 **The screen switches to Venom in a store threatening someone _"we will eat both your arms and then both of your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing rolling down the street like a turd in the wind."_**

"that is a serious threat" Steve said as he and everyone else was scared besides Odin.

 ** _what the hell are you?_ the screen switches to venom opening the right half of the showing Eddie as he and Venom speak in union "** ** _W_** ** _e Are Venom_ " as the mask closes and Venom opening his mouth to eat the man.**

"Oh my god" everyone yelled at what they saw Venom do to the man and not wanting that happening to them.

 **The screen shows the women at the counter shocked at what she saw _oh i have a parasite, yea night Mrs. Chen"_ as he walks out of the store and the screen turns black.**

"He knows her?" Tony asked as he and everyone else was shocked that he didnt do anything to her.

 **Hey everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter and i just want to again thank you for your support on this story. i also want to know if you would like me to do alternate universes in this story as well just put it down on the comments** , **and i would also like your advice on what i should do with my other to stories as well.**


	6. Update

**Hi everybody just wanted to let you know that ill be adding a new chapter soon, im sorry for the people who are waiting im dealing woth school work and other stuff right now and im going to do another reaction fanfiction as well.**

 **Also the next few chapters will be in this order.**

Spiderman PS4 trailer

Guardians of The Galaxy, Tony, Peter, Strange and Nebula against thanos on titan

Avengers: Infinity War intro

Avengers: End Game trailer

The Avengers: Bloopers

All Stan lee Cameos

Avengers Infinity War: Fight in New York

 **Also the other fanfiction i will be doing will be characters from star wars the clone wars watching scenes from the show and movies.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter and hope you enjoy this one like the others.**

"How come he didn't eat her?" Steve asked after watching the Venom trailer.

"well he is an Anti-Hero" Natasha said as she was scared of what she saw even if she didn't show it.

The screen started again as it showed the words **Spiderman PS4 Trailer.**

"Hey it's about me" Peter said and smiled as the screen started.

 **The screen started with spiderman** **being blown back by an unknown man and the screen switched to civilians looking up at an explosion.**

"ok who the hell is that" Clint asked as the avengers were shocked at what the unknown man looked like.

Fury would be looking for the man when they leaved here.

 **The screen switched to Spiderman falling and whispering was heard "Spiderman, you are nothing" as spiderman was pulled up and then punched back down.**

"My god peter" Aunt May would say before peter hugged her.

"Aunt May its ok, im here" Peter would comfort her.

 **The screen showed Spiderman falling as a man came up with lighting around him and shot lighting at him "loser, your a freak".**

 **The screen switched to the Vulture coming to peter and kicked him down "useless, you're a failure".**

"Jesus kid is that what you think about yourself" Steve asked as he looked at peter.

"What no its mostly people from my school or when im patrolling" Peter would say as he looked at Steve Rogers.

 **The screen showed Spiderman wrapped by a metal stinger and thrown down as a giant foot would step on his chest "everyone hates you".**

 **The screen showed Spiderman stepped on again and fell throw the floor as it closed in on his suit "Peter, Peter its time to get up".**

"Damn kid how many villians do you have" Tony asked as he looked at peter.

"I honestly dont know" Peter would rub his neck looking at the screen.

 **The screen showed Spiderman shoot from his web slingers and grabbed them and kicked up hitting Rhino in the face as he faded.**

 **The screen switched to Spiderman dodging debris and webbing them as it showed it switching to him webbing the man with the metal stinger and kicking him down as he also faded to dust.**

"Gotta say kid, your a good fighter" Clint said as everyone else nodded and Peter blished at the praise.

 **The screen showed spiderman webbing up more debris and webbing the vulture on the wing and pulled him making him hhit debris.**

 **The screen switched to him webbing more debris as he then webbed the man with lighting in the face and pulled him down hard making his face hit the stone.**

Everyone was getting excited at the action and were cheering him on as Peter would smile at the screen.

 **The screen showed the man who punched him about to try to punch him again but Spiderman grabbed him and threw him up then shot webbing at the man and pulled him back down and punched him as he fadded.**

 **The screen switched to Spiderman getting up to the top and all the debris webbed up as civilians were cheering at what Spiderman did.**

Tony, Clint, and Steve whistled at what they saw as Natasha nodded and smirked as she was going to train with Spiderman.

 **The screen showed the man from before turn around and had a black sword appear as Spiderman appeared and shot webbing at him.**

 **The screen switched to them fighting** **and the unknown man trying to hit him but getting angry.**

"How are you dodging them?" Tony asked as he looked at Peter.

"Im that flexible with and without the suit and my Spidey sence" Peter said answering Tony's question.

 **The screen showed a man with a beard looking at the fight " _some see self-doubt, as an invitation to be greater."_ The man turned around and began walking towards the camera.**

 **The screen switched to the man walking under rags _"this is your opportunity to prove it."_ the words _Marvel Spider-man has arrived_ appears _"rated T for Teens."_**

That was a video game trailer awesome" Peter would say as he had stars in his eyes.

"Im getting that game" Tony and Clint said after the trailer finished and wanting to get it.

 **Hey everyone im glad to be back updating for every one of you who is enjoying this fanfiction and sorry for not putting in the names for some of the villians their since i didn't know their names.**

 **Ill also be writing a new chapter for my game of thrones story and writing my new fanfiction story as well so i hope you enjoy those fanfiction and have a great day.**


	8. AN

**Hey everyone i just wanted to let you know that the reason that i haven't updated recently is because im sick right now and i dont want to disappoint you with not updating so im still going to be on righting the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, ShadowHunt3rs**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter and im also glad for the reviews you guys are leaving, so i hope you enjoy this chapter.** **And also i want to thank you guys for wanting me to get better. so onto the chapter.**

 **Guest: i do accept request.**

After the trailer ended, everyone wanted to get more food before the next scene so once they got their food and sat down the screen turned black and the scene began to play.

 **"You'll find our will equal to yours" Dr. Strange said as he clapped his hands together, than forward, than apart making shields in front of his fists.** **Thanos looked up as Tony pushed something down onto Thanos as the Power stone glowed on the gauntlet.**

 **"Yea if your goal was to piss him off" Star-lord said as he tapped the side of face and his rocket boots activated as he flew to fight. The thing that was on Thanos exploded with purple light as Thanos then switched it to the Reality stone and used the pieces to attack Iron man.**

Some spat out their drinks at what Thanos did with the stones as some others knew that would have been able to hold Thanos down.

 **The screen showed Tony flying away from the pieces as he kept shooting at them and showed Drax striked at Thanos on the calf as Dr. Strange went through a portal and used his magic to make a solid weapon and attacked Thanos.**

 **Thanos was able to block it and destroy it as he kicked Strange back but not before Strange making shields to block the kick and the cloak having him float.**

"There's got to be an explanation for what he's doing" Tony said as he didn't believe in magic as well as Bruce, but the Asgardians knew it was magic.

 **Star-lord shot at Thanos's back as Dr. Strange threw platforms for Star-lord to hop from and planted a device on Thanos's back as Star-lord touch the side of his neck and sticked up the middle finger "boom" Star-lord said as he jumped through a portal.**

 **"Don't let him close his fist" Dr. Strange said as the cloak flew and wrapped around the gauntlet and Dr. strange made portals appear as Spiderman came through them "magic, magic with a kick" Thanos turned around and slammed him onto the floor then threw him hitting Dr. Strange.**

"I want that cloak, imagine the pranks ill be able to p-OW nat what was that for " Clint said as he rubbed the back of his head and some people couldn't help but laugh.

 **Explosions appeared around Thanos as Tony shot missles at him but he absorbed them and shot it towards Iron man knocking him back through a structer and it fell down.**

 **Spiderman webbed the gauntlet struggling to not let go Thanos pulled and knocked Spiderman down as he turned around and a ship crashed into him knocking him back.**

"Ok he at least has to be injured" Tony said shocked that thanos doesn't have a scratch on him.

 **Nebula came and punched him in the face pulling out a weapon with electricity around it and she was attacking Thanos as he was blocking them then knocked her back.**

 **Dr. Strange made solid magic to hold the gauntlet in place as Star-lord Shot at the ground making a device open up and hold Thanos in place, Spiderman wrapped web around his chest holding Thanos and Drax holding onto Thanos's leg.**

"hey, we could get it off him and then we win" Tony said as he and the others were smiling tht they might be able to get the gauntlet off of Thanos.

 **Tony** **came up and landed trying to pull it off as the magic from Dr. Strange disappeared and he made a portal above Thanos as Mantis landed on him and used her powers on Thanos.**

 **"Is he under? dont let up" Tony said as he was trying to pull the gauntlet off "be quick he is very strong" Mantis said as she was struggling and Tony called Peter to help him get the gauntlet off of Thanos as Star-lord came and landed "i thought you'd be hard to catch by the way this was my plan".**

"He acts like tony" Natasha said as the team agreed to what she said as tony stopped eating "hey" Tony said glaring lightly at Natasha but with no hate behind them.

 **"where's Gamora? Star-lord asked as he stood in front of Thanos "he is in anguish, he mourns" Mantis said describing Thanos's emotions "Gamora" Nebula said as Star-lord turned around to Nebula.**

 **"he came back with the soul stone, she didn't" Nebula said to him as he turned around to look at Thanos "asshole tell me you didn't do it" Star-lord said getting angrier at him.**

 **"i had too" Thanos said as Star-lord began hitting him in the face with his weapon as tony had his helmet form around him and pull Star-lord back as Peter almost had the gauntlet off when Thanos broke free from Mantis control.**

"what the hell they almost had it" clint said as him and other were pissed off that they weren't able to get the gauntlet off fully before he broke free. They understood Star-lords grief but were still a little pissed off at him for what he did.

 **Thanos was able to grab the gauntlet and put it back on as he began knocking everyone away from him and used the Power stone on Drax, Star-lord, and Nebula.**

 **Thanos blocked a strike from Tony then headbutted him before looking at the moon and using the Power stone to destroy some of it and used the Space stone to throw it at Tony and he flew away before getting hit by a huge debris from the moon.**

"how strong are those things and how strong is he?" Tony asked as he and everyone besides Odin and Frigga was shocked at what was happening even Fury was shocked.

 **Peter began webbing people up to make sure they dont get hit by the debris as Dr. Strange floated down and made movements with his hands before slamming them to the ground as tendrils popped from the ground heading towards Thanos.**

 **Thanos jumped and used the Power stone making a beam at Dr. Strange but he used the mirror dimension and pushed it towards Thanos and used the Power stone to destory the mirror dimension and used the Space stone to throw it at him.**

Frigga and Loki was interested by the magic that Dr. strang was using and made sure to talk to him about it later.

 **Strange moved his hands and put them infront of him as a shield appear and light blue butterflies flew around as multiple Dr. Strange's appeared around him wrapping magic around him trying to hold him in place.**

 **Thanos used the Power stone and the Sould stone destroying the illusion and pulled Dr. Strange towards him using the Space stony and Reality stone.**

"damn" Tony muttered and knew as did everyone else that they would lose to Thanos.

 **"your full of tricks wizard, but you never used your greatest weapon" Thanos said as he ripped the eye of agamotto off of Dr. Strange and crushed it as he threw Dr. Strange away as Tony appeared and landed in a crouch position and then stood up.**

 **"you throw another moon at me and im going to lose it" Tony said as he glared at Thanos, "Stark" Thanos said looking at Iron man with narrowed eyes and interested in Tony.**

"How does he know me?" Tony asked what everone else was thinking as to what Thanos said.

 **"You know me?" Iron man asked as he stood there ready to fight, "i do, your not the only one cursed with knowledge" Thanos said looking at Tony.**

 **"my only curse is you" Tony said as small missles appeared behind him and flew towards Thanos as he put the gauntlet in front of him exploding on impact.**

Tony agreed with what his future self said on screen and muttered as frigga looked at Tony wondered what happened to him that he said that.

 **Tony** **flew towards Thanos Putting his legs in front making a thruster appear hitting Thanos and landed on his feet making them connected to the ground as he used his boxing gloves knocking Thanos back to a wall.**

 **Thanos pulled of Tony helmet as another formed around Iron man as Thanos punched him knocking him back, Thanos pulled the device off of the gauntlet and used the Power stone on Tony.**

Everyone was cheering tony on as the warrior three and Sif, Odin, and Frigga was impressed at what tony uses.

 **Tony** **used a shield as the Power stone beam moved him back as iron man moved around and flew at Thanos fast using his feet to move the gauntlet to the ground and connected his feet to the ground to make sure Thanos couldn't use it and punched Thanos in the face.**

 **Thanos moved two of his fingers to his cheek and wiped it looking at his fingers as he saw blood, "all that for a drop of blood" Thanos said as he forced the gauntlet up making tony flip and fall on the ground.**

Everyone cheered when they saw Thanos bleeding even if it was a little as Odin was shocked that a mortal was able to make Thanos bleed.

 **Thanos began punching Tony in the face multiple times and picked him up and used the Power stone on him knocking him back, Tony stood up slightly with one knee on the ground using his gauntlets on Thanos who was merely using his gauntlet to absorb it.**

 **Thanos came close and knocked his left arm to the side knocking off Tony's helmet and puts his arms up to block the strike from Thanos moving back slightly, tried to punch him but Thanos grabbed his left hand as Tony had his right hand make a blade appear and struk at Thanos but he caught it.**

Everyone was holding their breath as to what would happen at what they were seeing and gasped as what happened next.

 **Thanos broke the sword off of the armor and thrusted it forward through Tony's** **stomach as he gasped in pain while slowly being moved back by Thanos.**

 **Thanos put his left hand on Tony's head to steady him while looking at him"you have my respect Stark, when im done half of humanity will still be alive" Thanos said as he stood up "i hope they remember you" Thanos said as he pointed the gauntlet at Tony as the stones glowed.**

Pepper was in tears at what she saw as were some of the others as Fury and Odin looked at the screen with narrowed eyes.

 **"stop" Dr. Strange said as he sat up against a wall "spare his life and i will give you the stone" Dr. Strange said as Thanos turned the gauntlet towards him and looked at him.**

 **"No tricks" Thanos said as Dr. Strange put his hand up and the Time stone appeared between his thumb and pointer finger and let it float towards Thanos. He put it on his gauntlet as Star-lord started shooting at him and he opened a portal using the space stone and dissapeared.**

Everyone was outraged at what Dr. Strange did and wanted to know why he did what he did.

 **Tony had the sword out and used his suit to seal the wound as he looked at Strange "why would you do that?", "we're in the end game now".**

Everyome wondered what he meant by that and a scene began to play with strange using the time stone.

 **"Im sorry but does your friend often do that?" Mantis asked as she and everyone else looked at Strange as his head twitched left and right with green symbols as the eye of agamotto glowed.**

 **"Strange you alright?" Tony asked as him and the rest walked up to Dr. Strange as he finshed using the Time stone, "i looked forward in Time, to view alternate futures to look at all possible outcomes of the coming conflict" Dr. Strange said as he looked at everyone.**

Everyone was holding their breath as to know if they win or lose hooping they win. The asgardians besides Thor was shocked that a mortal used the Time stone.

 **"How many did you see?" Star-lord asked as he looked at him, "14,000,605" Dr. Strange said as he was out of breath from using the Time stone. "How many did we win?" Tony asked as he looked at Strange hoping for a good answer, "one" Dr. Strange said as he looked gravely at them.**

Everyone was shocked that they only win one as they now knew why he gave up the Time stone to Thanos.

 **Hey everyone hope you guys like the chapter and i wanted to say sorry for taking to long to update but i want to say thanks to every one of you for your support**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter and im happy to the reviews im getting and im glad for your support. so onto the chapter and i hooe you enjoy.**

After watching what they saw they all are in thought on what they learned from dr.strange and stopped thinking once the screen started.

 **"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel"** **Thor said as they saw a small ship being shot at by thanos ship.**

Everyone was shocked at what they heard especially the asgardians that were with them.

 **"We are under assault, I repeat- we are under assault! Engines are dead, life support failing! Requesting aid from any vessel within range"**

 **"We are 22 jump points out of Asgard our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here, This is not a warcraft, I repeat, this is not a warcraft."**

The asgardians eye's were wide at what they were hearing as loki and tony were shaking slightly at seeing a familiar ship.

 **The screen showed a much larger ship looming behind a smaller ship and it switched to the inside of the smaller ship with fire raging everywhere.**

 **Bodies were lying everywhere as the screen showed Heimdall struggling to sit up, someone walked by heimdall and over a body while speaking.**

Thor, Sif and the warrior three, and frigga had tears streaming down their eyes as Odin had a single tear roll down his cheak at what they were seeing, as well as the avengers who were crying.

 **"Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan, you may think this is suffering. No It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice"**

"What the hell is this guy preaching because he is talking nonsense" Clint said as he was pissed off at what he was seeing.

 **The screen shows Loki, who watches Maw walk by, then he looks past him at a giant figure staring out of the window, Thanos turned around and began to speak.**

 **"I know what it's like to lose, to feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless" as Thanos says this he grabs someone by the head that's groaning and gasping.**

"Is that Thor?" Steve said shocked at seeing thor with his hair cut and with one eye.

The asgardians were shocked to see thor like that and loose his right eye just like Odin as Frigga hugs Thor closely.

 **The screen shows the black order standing around Loki with Proxima Midnight pointing her weapon at him** **as Thanos walked towards loki with Thor in his hand.**

 **"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it. Destiny arrives all the same, and now, it's here, or should I say I am" Thanos said as he held up his fist smirking, as The Infinity Gauntlet already has the power stone.**

"He already has one, where did he get it from?" Fury asked as he was hoping that stone wasn't on earth as the asgardians knew where it is.

"Its on Xandar Being protected by the Nova corps" Thor said as he looked at the screen.

 **"You talk too much" Thor said to Thanos wanting to say more but couldn't as Thanos looks at loki.**

 **"The Tesseract, or your brother's head, i assume you have a preference?" Thanos asked as he held the power stone close to Thor.**

 **"Oh i do, kill away" Loki said to thanos who frowned at the response then presses the power stone into Thor's temple, thor yells in pain as the power stone glowed.**

Thor, sif and the warrior three, and Odin were pissed at what loki said and glared at him as loki looked at the screen.

 **Loki looked thor with a look of panic over his face, he started to breathe heavily. Thanos presses the stone harder into the side of his head and Thor screams in pain.**

 **ALRIGHT STOP!" Loki screamed as thanos removed the stone from Thor's head as he looked at loki.**

sif and the warrior three were shocked that loki would protect thor not believing him when he told them that he cared for thor more then them.

 **"We don't have the Tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard" Thor gasped in pain telling thanos.**

 **Loki glanced at Thor then lifted his hand, making the Tesseract appears out of thin air and Thanos smiles looking at the tesseract.**

Some were shocked that asgard was destroyed especially that asgardians as others were a little pissed off at loki.

 **"You really are the worst brother" Thor says as he groans in pain.**

 **"I assure you brother the Sun will shine on us again" Loki walks towards thanos with the tesseract in hand.**

"You called me brother?" Thor said a little shocked at hearing loki call him brother.

 **"Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian," Thanos says as he glared at loki while holding Thor's head.**

"Well, for one thing I'm not Asgardian and for another, we have a Hulk" Loki smirks as he drops the Tesseract and dives out of the way, grabbing Thor as the Hulk smashes into Thanos.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tony said as he and everyone was shocked at seeing bruce in space.

The asgardians have never met the hulk but could see and were impressed with him and sif and the warrior three wanted to fight him.

 **Thanos hit the ground and got up facing the Hulk who roared again, He started to punch Thanos backward grabbing his shoulder and slamming him into the wall.**

 **He wrapped his hands around Thano's neck and pressed him against the wall making a dent in the metal as everyone else just watched.**

Everyone cheered at seeing the hulk beating thanos but will be shocked at what would happen next.

 **Cull Obsidian starts forward to fight but ebony Maw raises a hand and stops him "Let him have his fun."**

 **Thanos grabbed the Hulk's wrists and started to push them away, he stands up his neck free from the Hulk's hands and the hulk still growling looks at him in confusion and worry.**

Everyone stopped cheering and was shocked at seeing the hulk be beaten by thanos, especially bruce.

Thanos smiles as he is pushing hulk backward, he released one arm to punch the Hulk in the jaw and Hulk moans in pain as he stumbles back, holding his jaw.

He lunged again but gets punched again and again by Thanos. They continue to fight, but Thanos quickly grabbed the Hulk's head and slams it on his knee, Thanos lifts the Hulk and throws him back down where he lay unmoving.

Everyone didn't know what to say, even fury was shocked that the hulk got a beat down.

 **Thor ran up and hits thanos with a pipe, Thanos didn't even flinch at the hit as he looks at Thor with a frown on his face.**

 **Thor backed up but raised the pipe again and Thanos promptly kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the ship, Thor tried to get up but Maw waves his hand and metal scraps flew towards Thor and trapped him**

Frigga growled at what she saw Maw do to thor and added him to a list she had.

 **"Allfathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time" Heimdall grimaced in pain as his palm glowed.**

 **The Bifrost opened around the Hulk, lifting him and shooting him away into space.**

The avengers let out a breath glad that bruce was able to get away from thanos as the asgardians looked in worry of Heimdall.

 **"That was a mistake" Thanos stabbed Heimdall through the heart and he gave a short groan of pain but continued to stare back at Thanos without fear.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOO!" Thor yells in anger and pain at seeing Heimdall die by thanos and had a look in his eye that promised revenge.**

The asgardians looked down in grief after seeing Heimdall die by thanos and the avengers felt sad even though they never met him.

 **Thanos pushed the spear deeper into Heimdall and his eyes became glassy from the pain.**

 **Thor panted heavily "You're going to die, for that!" he gasped as Maw waved his hand and a piece of metal flew over to him and covered his mouth, He brought his hand to his lips and shushed him.**

the asgardians were in tears at seeing heimdall die but promised revenge for the people that thanos killed.

 **Thanos starts to take off his armor as Maw walked up to him with the tesseract in hand.**

 **"My humble personage bows to your grandeur." Maw ssaid as he kneeled and held out the tesseract for thanos to take.**

Everyone glared at Maw and hoped that he died.

 **"No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones" Maw said as he had his head lowered as Thanos took the tesseract.**

 **thanos gazing at it for a few seconds as Thanos smirked slightly and crushed the cube, a blue burst coming out of it.**

Everyone was shocked that thanos crushed the tesseract like a grape and was a little scared.

Thanos brought the Space stone to the gauntlet where the stone began pulling towards it, he let go and the stone snapped into the gauntlet as another burst of blue light filled the room. Thanos groaned with the power and he looked at the gauntlet, admiring the two stones.

"There are two more stones on Earth, Find them my children and bring them to me on Titan" **Thanos said as he looked at each of them.**

"We can plan accordingly and stop this" fury said as everyone nodded and started to plan.

 **"Father we will not fail you" Proxima Midnight says as she and the black order bowed and had their hands on their chest.**

 **"If I might interject, If you're going to Earth you might want a guide" Loki said with a smile as he walked towards them.**

everyone glared at loki pissed that he would betray them to not die.

 **"I do have a bit of experience in that arena" loki said planning somthing hoping that thanos wont know.**

 **"If you consider failure experience" Thanos taunted him as he didn't trust loki in the first place.**

everyone raised an eyebrow wondering what loki was doing.

 **"I consider experience, experience** **" loki said as his smile fell at thanos's response and puts his right hand behind his back.**

 **"I, Loki Prince of Asgard Odinson" loki said as he looked at thor with a sad smile knowing he might die.**

"what is he doing?" Frigga asked as she looked at loki next to her and loki on the screen.

The rightful king of Jotunheim. God of Mischief." **Loki said as a** dagger suddenly materializes in Loki's hand, hidden behind his back as Thor's eyes widen and he looks at Loki with worry.

Hereby pledge my undying, fidelity" Loki kneeled before Thanos **as h** e took a deep breath and lunged up with his dagger, aiming for Thano's neck.

they all hoped loki succeeded in killing thanos but knew that he might not succeed.

 **The dagger stopped an inch from Thano's throat and his arm surrounded by a blue glow as thanos has his fist held up the Space Stone glowing.**

 **"Undying, You should choose your words more carefully" Thanos said as he knocked the dagger out of loki's hand and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him upup as he chocked loki.**

some looked away at the gruesome death as other's new he would die here and frigga hugged loki as she cried.

 **You will never be a god" Loki choked out as Thanos smirked and squeezed his fist, snapping his neck. He went limp with his mouth open and dripping blood as his eyes staring forward but seeing nothing.**

 **"No resurrections this time," Thanos said The Black Order gathered behind him as Thanos closed his fist, raising the gauntlet in the air and The Power Stone glowed and The ship began to break apart, purple lines streaming through the walls as Purple flames licked through the ship and the ceiling falling.**

Frigga kept on crying at what she was seeing and everyone else looked down at the destruction of the ship.

 **Thanos put his fist over his chest and the Space stone glowed as a blue portal opened up behind him and the black order and teleporting them away.**

 **Thor freed himself from the metal prison and crawled over to Loki, sobbing into his chest and the screen switched to show the ship exploding with pieces flying everywhere and a purple burst of light.**

sif and the warrior three looked down and thought about how they treated loki as Odin thought the same thing and thor and frigga were crying.

 **The screen switched to the New York sanctum window, then to inside it, where Wong and Dr. Strange walked down the staircase.**

 **"Seriously you don't have any money?" Strange asks as he walked down the staircase and put on a jacket.**

"hey its goatee bro" Tony said trying to lighten the mood as some people laughed and smiled.

Attachment to material is detachment from the spiritual," Wong says **as he walked down the stairs behind dr. strange.**

 **"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye." Strange says sarcastically as wong stoped to dig around his pockets.**

"i like him" Tony said as he smiled at the doctors sarcastic response.

"Oh wait wait wait, I think I have 200" **wong said as he finished digging around in his pockets.**

 **"Dollars?" Strange said sarcastically as he turns around and looks at wong.**

Clint and tony laughed wanting to meet dr. strange and hopped they be great friends.

 **"Rupees" wong said in response not noticing the sarcastic response.**

 **"Which is?" strange asked as he began to walk again to the door.**

"i have a feeling something is going to happen" Vision said as he watched the scene.

 **"What do you want?" Strange asks reluctantly as he was going to pay for Wong's food.**

 **"I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt." Wong said as he stood where he was hoping he'd get it because he was very hungry.**

everyone looked at the screen and hooped something exciting would happen.

 **The** Bifrost crashes through the roof raining wood onto the grand staircase as Strange and Wong stumble forward, placing their hands above their heads.

They whip around and look at the Bifrost and They share a look before rushing towards it. Wong whipped out two orange shields and the Cloak of Levitation flies towards Strange and clasps itself around his neck as his clothes changed.

everyone jumped at seeing the bifrost crash through the sanctum and knew it was bruce.

 **"Thanos is coming, He's coming" Banner said as he turned back to normal and he had terror and confusion all over his face and mumbles.**

 **"Who?" strange said as he looked at wong and then back at banner hoping he would be alright.**

as the screen turned off everyone stood up and they streched and walked around talking about what happened and planing on what to do.

 **So what did you guys and gurls think, did you enjoy it or did you hate it. leave any reviews and any tips if you think i should improve.**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone im back with another chapter and i am sorry for the long update but I've been helping with stuff around the house and haven't been able to update alot. Anyways onto the chapter._**

After everyone finished what they were doing they went back to their seats and sat down as the screen began to start.

 **The screen showed Tony in the sand in the Mark I armor "god it feels like a thousand years ago" then switched to him taking off the head peace of the armor.**

 **"I fought my way out of that cave" The screen switched to a half destroyed Iron Man helmet with blue lights coming out of it.**

"Whoa what happened to the helmet?" Rhodey asked looking at the screen leaning forward.

 **The screen showed Tony looking at an arc reactor that he got from Pepper "realized i loved you" then showed Pepper holding a Iron man helmet to her face.**

 **The screen switched to the Milano floating in space "i know i said no more surprises, but i was really hoping to pull off one last one" then showed Tony looking out of the window of the Milano.**

Pepper and Tony hugged each other tightly listening ti what was being said as everyone else looked at the screen.

"This has got to be after the fight with Thanos" Clint said.

 **The screen showed people walking around a recruitment center "the world has changed" then showed Steve standing on a pedestal but not high enough.**

 **The screen switched to New York with no activity on the ground "None of us can go back" Then showed Steve looking down not showing any grief but could tell he was grieving.**

Steve and Tony looked at the screen sadly hearing Peggy's voice, missing her so much.

 **The screen showed Clint and Lila practicing shooting arrows smiling at each other _"all we can do is our best"_ then switched to Clint with a new look and haircut turning around.** ** _"And sometimes the best that we can do, is to start over"_ it switched to Clint and Natasha hilding hands.**

Clint and Natasha sat next to each other not saying anything but could tell they needed to stay together.

 **The screen showed steve carrying a coffin in a church and a few tears fell down his face.** **The screen switched to Asgard and showed Odin putting his hand on Thor's shoulder.** The Asgardians looked at the screen with happiness and sadness as Loki looked down at the floor not looking up.

 **The screen showed Thor looking at the ground as the screen showed the people who turned to dust.** **The screen switched to Thor looking in shock at what was happening _"i saw all these people die"_.**Everyone looked at the ground crying and in tears at remembering what happened and who caused it.

 **The screen showed Steve looking at the floor in shock _i keep telling people they should move on, some do"_ Then switched to Natasha and Steve looking at each other.** ** _"But not us"_ the screen switched to Bruce looking in front of him in question at what he heard.**"Capsicle is right, we'll never move on until Thanos is defeated" Tony said as everyone else agreed to what he said.

 **The screen showed Scott Lang looking at the posters on the wooden poles in shock wondering what happened.** ** _"Even if there's a small chance we owe this, to everyone who's not in this room to try"_ The screen showed Nat and Clint next to each other with Clint's hand on her shoulder.**Clint and Nat smiled at each other knowing they would fight for the people they care about.

 **The screen showed Clint running from an explosion behind him and jumping down into the water.** **The screen switched to Rocket on Rhodey with a weapon in his hands smirking.** "Ok what's with the raccoon on my armor" Rhodey said looking at the screen.

"I think you mean my armor" Tony said looking at Rhodey who looked back at him and the two started to argue on who's armor it is.

 **The screen showed Steve looking in front of him with Clint slightly looking back _"We will"_ the screen switched to Scott Lang in the Antman suit.** ** _"Whatever it takes"_ The screen switched to Thor with lighting generating around him and on Stormbreaker.**Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation hoping to use any and all advantage they see and have.

 **The screen showed Nebula screaming with two batons running towards the enemy _"Whatever it takes"_ then switched to Clint turning around with an arrow knocked.** **The screen switched to Natasha at the shooting range shooting the targets in rapid fire then reloading _"Whatever it takes"_.**Everyone was happy about what they were seeing and doing whatever it takes to stop Thanos.

 **The screen showed Steve strapping his shield to his arm looking at someone then switched to Antman jumping from a pencil.** **The screen switched to Tony looking in front of him _"Whatever it takes"_ then showed the sun shining at the compound.**"that's a nice view" Pepper said hoping to lighten the mood.

"hey your right it is" Tony said as everyone else nodded and agreed with her.

 **The screen showed Clint, Natasha, Steve, Scott, Tony, and Rhodey walking next to each other with determination.** **An A appeared with the words _Avengers Endgame_ in front of itit with a shield around it.**Everyone started clapping until the screen started again and stopped to watch it.

 **The screen showed Captain Marvel looking at Thor who had his hand out and Stormbreaker came to him.** **The screen switched to Thor and Captain Marvel staring each other down as Captain Marvel smirked slightly _"i like this one"_ then switched to Thor smiling at everyone.**"I agree with me on the screen she looks like someone who can fight well" Thor said after the screen stopped.

Fury and Hill looked at each other knowing who she is as Tony and Rhodey remembered her from somewhere.

 ** _So what do you think? did you like it, hate it, or indifferent on it. leave your reviews in the comments and i hope you enjoy the chapter, and just wanted to say sorry for the long wait._**


End file.
